Almost Heros
by onlybraveinprose
Summary: In defence of the Dark Lord, Hogwarts has created a new house for future Aurors - Paeneproliate. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Lily Evans meet new friends, face new challenges, and play new pranks in their new house. Its a totally new year


J.K.Rowling owns all that is pure and good in the universe. All hail.

I only own the plot, and a few characters that you don't recognise that the magnificent goddess J.K. created.

Please review, I'd love to hear what you think of it all. On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

16 year old Sirius Black was quite infamous at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the best beater the Gryffindor team had seen in years, able to hit a bludger into a coma. The bludgers tended to stay away from his team after a brand new ball was given quite a terrible dent by good ole Siri. Sirius was also captain of the Quidditch team. He was fairly good in classes, too, but he had received different attention from the student and teacher bodies. Sirius, along with his three friends, was an absolute celebrity for his outlandish behavior.

Sirius was considered 'just _hunky_' among the girls. He had piecey black hair that was always in his eyes. It hung at awkward angles, sloping from eye level to the front, to the base of his neck in the back. His eyes were midnight blue. Tall and lanky, Sirius was very far from a muscular guy. He towered over all his friends, clocking in at 6 ' 2". He was charming, but could be annoying and immature to some people. You'd have a hard time finding someone cheekier.

Except James Potter! James taught Sirius just about everything he knew about pranks and was quite proud of his favorite pupil. James was Sirius' best friend and brother-with-a-different-mother. He was a good head shorter that his friend, and to the naked eye appeared to be a bookworm. James unfortunately did look rather bookish with messy black hair that grew like fur and tortoiseshell glasses framing brown eyes. He, to his utmost shame, was the shortest of all his friends at about 5'6". James and Sirius had known each other since their first year at Hogwarts and had been friends just a touch shorter.

Remus Lupin made the duo in the 3 Musketeers of Hogwarts. He had sandy brown hair and bright gray-blue eyes. Raised by muggles, he was forced into the wizarding world when he became a werewolf. He had a few scares on his face and arms, due to him being a werewolf, and he was quite shy when not with his friends. Sirius and James probably wouldn't have passed any of their classes without dear old Remus. He was the logic of the group and the engineer of bringing the pranks to life. Luckily, Remus wasn't a Head Boy – yet.

Lily Evans wasn't apart of the boys' special group, but she was James' girlfriend and should have been in their group. She was quite pretty and exactly and inch shorter than her beau. She had piercing green eyes and long auburn hair. Sarcastic, witty, and eligible for Ravenclaw, Lily Evans was never short for words and loved putting in her two cents. Lily was from a muggle family, and she had known Remus for a while – that's how she met the rest of group. They went to school together as little kids, and when they both found that they were going to Hogwarts, they were so excited. Lily liked to hang out with the boys – they were more fun and they satisfied her tomboyishness. She also was attached to her muggle things, and she charmed them so she could use them in school. Her expertise at Charms got her CD player to work in Binns' class.

Peter Pettigrew made the quartet complete, and was a mix between enemy and best friend to Sirius. Peter was a stocky boy with orange brown hair that reminded Sirius of bits of frozen pepperoni. He had vaguely rat-like features: beady eyes that were close together, triangular face pointed nose. Peter was a peculiar boy. He said he had a girlfriend, but Sirius really doubted that Peter could ever get a hook-up. Wormtail was the slowest of the group in speed and in smarts, and due to his slow run and clumsy gait he was often caught for the prank gone awry. Peter was also the best liar in the group. He could say ten different things to one person and get them going about then all – even if the things contradicted each other.

The four boys (with aid of one girl) were the school troublemakers. Their final years at their beloved Lady of Hogwarts had to be the best – and Sirius would be sure of it. Sure, destiny had her hand in the matter, but Sirius knew his years would be the best he'd had – and ever would – with friends, family, and enemy.


End file.
